Artorias Antioch, Blessing of Armadyl
Artorias Antioch, also known to his people as "The Blessing of Armadyl," is a male character who is warped into a creature that is neither human''' '''nor aviansie. Artorias's Story : Artorias was born on a citadel. His mother a devotee to Armadyl, who was strengthening his human following. While giving birth to Artorias she died and no one knew for sure who his father was until later, but that is another story. Artorias was born with what many called a deformity but some called a blessing, he was born as an aviansie, but could still change his form into human. That gave him his title as "the Blessing of Armadyl". Although his changing form was painful and hard to do he learned to do it at his will. : He did not grow up at the Citadel he was born on. He was taken away by an aviansie. He left him with followers of Armadyl who resided in a broken down temple in the Wilderness. Here he grew while the aviansie Skree'ra would watch his progress. He grew with time at the temple guarded by armadylean soldiers, all of them being human. In his early teenage years he became a priest of Armadyl quickly, learning much of his god. He preformed rituals and prayers for Armadyl in the temple. Later as he was going into his later teenage years, he was forced by armadylean soldiers to train to become a guardian of Armadyl. He learned quickly, becoming a master with a sword in less than a year from being forced almost constant training, if he denied it he would be whipped or worse for disobeying. : As a guardian of Armadyl he defended temples and at time had to attack any who provoked them, as is Armadyl's way to only attack if provoked or for justice. During all the times he had defended temples from beasts of the wilderness or enemies of Armadyl, or just theives and bandits he has learned to use a spear very skillfully, as it was a defensive weapon. He was given a task to raid an enemy tample of Zamorak also in the wilderness, he was supposed to lead the attack, kill the guards and whoever tried to stop them, take plans and leave only, Instead of only getting the plans after the successful raid he came across a monk of Zamorak who tempted him with a power. The zamorakian monk had studied long of the powers of shadows and darkness, much like the power of Sliske. Artorias agreed to learn from him, he was taught how to use darkness as his magic along with shadows. Given abilities that were forbidden to him. : One ability he learned in particular was the ability to steal memories from someone and make them his own, this was soon figured out he could do this as he practiced it on his enemies. As word spread of it many came to take him, Zamorakians, saradominists, cultists, demons. Any who saw his ability as profitable to them that did not care morally what happened. As others attacked in the process many died and his temple was destroyed. The event left him paralyzed and traumatized. He only escaped when Skree'ra took him away into hiding, this brought Artorias to seclude himself in research of all gods. He read constantly in a cellar finding out all he could gaining information about all gods, and their followers. Learning so much made him hate gods, and he broke his vow to Armadyl and Skree'ra abandoned him. : Now left alone in a cellar. He eventually left his secluded area from hiding. He was attacked by an guardian of Armadyl one he fought with before who wanted revenge while Artorias travelled. He was left gravely injured, a farmer named Jayce Rider found him, brought him to someone who could heal him and saved Artorias's life. Later Artorias brought jayce with him on tavels. He found a group of guthix followers and decided to join them from what he heard of the gods how guthix kept gods away. He fought for balance mainly, at one point a large battle in the wilderness erupted between saradominists and zamorakians. He lead the guthix followers to join each side and help that side kill the enemy, if they were on the saradominist side they killed zamorakians and if they were on the zamorakian side they killed saradominists. Continuing this until one side was left and finishing them off without killing each other. After the battle word came of guthix being killed. : This slowly brought the guthix order to disbanding and Artorias traveling again where he later met a Syndicate. The Syndicate of Chaos. Here he was accepted in as a part of their family, mostly zamorakian but he did not care, they treated him well mostly. In the order he worked with a man to become vampyric, which worked and altered his aviansie form demonic and much more powerful. Through this he grew in the ranks of the Syndicate winning battles and growing their army. He also did tasks for his leader, Annya. He did what she asked for a long time, taking memories of whoever she wanted. He was close to a member in the Syndicate, her name was Danny, at least that's what she made it seem like her name was. The Syndicate slowly lost power from important members of it leaving. Until only a few important members remained being, Annya, a man named William, Danny and Artorias himself. Later he grew to love Danny and they both later married and later had a child named Jayce. During this time many odd events happened; A war, finding out who his father was, and the syndicate disbanding but that all is another story. Later the Syndicate reformed as the Empire of Darkness based mainly on Artorias as his powers grew more and more. Advancing his aviansie form to a hybrid of demon and aviansie together. Getting new abilities. : During the Empire's growth William an important man worked with another man who was called Dragon. He was an enemy to the Syndicate before Atorias had joined. William grew more wicked with him and murdered Danny, Artorias's wife. He broke the Empire single handedly and later Artorias angered by him tortured him in a fight, took his wife's ashes for himself and threw William in an abyss to forever be tortured. Later he went into the abyss himself, and was killed by a pyromancer named Nath. A mahjarret discovered him and took his body and soul for testing, he warped him, with ties to ichlathrin and Artorias woke angered and destroyed the Mahjarret. Now he has found the armadylean guard, they accepted him in and he fights for Armadyl again, but even he has said: Traits Skills *He has skillful shadow, air, and blood magic. *Masterful with a sword. *Skillful with a spear. Weaknesses *Fire (greatest weakness) *light *holy abilities Equipment Weapons *Dual swords *A long storm designed spear in his aviansie form *Magic. Armor *Armadylean-designed armor for his humanoid form *Armadylean-designed armor for his aviansie form Category:Characters Category:Male